Comenzando (una vida nueva juntos)
by Anny Di Angelo
Summary: Hermione quedo muy mal luego de lo que vivió en el bosque prohibido. Irónicamente, quien fue su peor enemigo será quien le ofrezca una oportunidad para iniciar de nuevo. Y quien sabe, tal vez Draco tenga ayuda de otro tiempo para lograrlo.
1. PRÓLOGO

Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios que reconozcan son propiedad de la gran escritora J. K. ROWLING.

Los demás personajes y escenarios al igual que la historia, son creación mía. Imágenes y vídeos propiedad de su creador.

•••••

"Camina", le dice una voz en su cabeza. "Sigue caminando", le repite la misma voz y ella intenta continuar, realmente quiere seguir y sabe que debe resistir hasta llegar a la verja que cubre la entrada hacia Hogwarts.

El corte en su muslo izquierdo sigue sangrando, sabe que debe tener varias costillas rotas y supone que también muchas heridas internas.

Intenta sonreír al cruzar el gran portón y ver el imponente castillo ya no muy lejos.

Pero su pequeña sonrisa muere al escuchar pasos a unos metros mas atrás de ella.

El pánico la invade al oír esa horrible risa. Intenta acelerar el paso pero su cuerpo lastimado ya no da para mas.

Por su mente pasan las palabras que el le dijo la ultimas vez que lo vio.

"Si necesitas mi ayuda, solo di mi nombre y el anillo hará el resto".

La risa y los pasos son lo ultimo que escucha antes de que un hechizo la golpee y todo se oscurezca.

•••••

Despertó sintiendo el suelo y las hojas bajo ella. El peso de alguien encima y cómo dicha persona le quitaba la ropa la hizo reaccionar por completo. Intentó moverse, luchar para poder soltarse pero no pudo. El sujeto la doblaba en fuerza y los golpes y la perdida de sangre la tenían al borde de la inconsciencia.

Solo puedo llorar, llorar amargamente por no poder evitar lo que estaba pasando nuevamente.

Lo sintió tocarla, recorrerle todo el cuerpo con sus asquerosas manos. Él le mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar en un vano intento de que ella cediera a el beso.

Sintió las asquerosas manos de ese hombre recorrerla por completo, cada embestida le dolía en el alma. A ese bastardo no le importó verla casi muriendo, siguió embistiéndola sin lastima. Le mordió el hombro cuando terminó.

Apenas sintió que el peso sobre ella se desvaneció y lo ultimo que sintió fue el mismo hechizó que le lanzaron al principio y todo a su alrededor se oscureció.

—No debió ser a si Hermione, tu tuviste la culpa. Solo te pedí una oportunidad mas

Él la observó unos segundos mas y tras negar con la cabeza, se desapareció dejándola a mitad del bosque prohibido, desnuda y prácticamente, muerta.


	2. 1: La Tragedia Que Nos Unió

El gran comedor estaba lleno, tres años habían pasado desde el fin de la guerra.

Un rubio desde la mesa de Slytherin veía todo como si fuera la primera vez.

Muchas cosas habían pasado y muchas otras habían cambiado. Su padre fue enviado a Azkaban y gracias a Merlín que no fue condenado al beso del dementor, su madre se mantuvo firme durante todo ese proceso.

Sus amigos y él fueron exonerados por no haber matado a nadie.

El padre de Daphne y Astoria, el de Pansy y el de Theo también terminaron en Azkaban, por suerte las señoras Greengrass, Parkinson y Zabini al igual que su madre, salieron bien libradas.

Él al igual que sus amigos, ya no vestía colores oscuros. Pansy se había ondulado el cabello que ahora tenia mas largo al igual que lo hicieron Daphne y Astoria.

Y al ser mas un requisito por orden del ministro que todos los que no terminaron su ultimo año volvieran al colegio, el y sus amigos al igual que los que volvían a cursar el ultimo año vestían ropa normal en vez del uniforme.

Todo había cambiado y si que fue sorpresa ver a los Slytherin vistiendo ropa muggle.

Ahora todos se encontraban en su mesa esperando que el director Dumbledore diera su discurso de bienvenida e iniciara la selección para los de primer año.

Si, por suerte el viejo director aun seguía vivo gracias al profesor Snape que en paz descanse y este sería el ultimo año de Dumbledore cómo director antes de cederle el puesto a Mcgonagall.

En la mesa de profesores se veía a casi los mismo salvo por Snape, se veía también a Remus Lupin como el actual profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Él y Nymphadora le deben la vida a Alastor Moody que, sorprendiendo a todos al verlo vivo, apareció cuando mas se le necesito y se sacrificó para salvarlos. Siempre que pueden le llevan flores al cementerio.

Pero los mas peculiares personajes sentados en la mesa de los profesores eran Fred y George Weasley, si, Freddy fue salvado por nada mas y nada menos que por una slytherin de séptimo que se quedo a ayudar sin que lo supieran y ahora, los gemelos ocupaba el puesto de Madame Hooch que luego de lo de la guerra decidió retirarse.

Ya todos estaban en el comedor, por lo que se veía nadie faltaba o nadie notaba que alguien faltará, excepto cierto slytherin rubio que notó que faltaba alguien en la mesa de Gryffindor y aunque no se notaba, estaba preocupado ya que desde esa tarde lluviosa en París, no volvió a saber mas de ella.

Unos minutos después, el director subió al centro de la tarima y comenzó a hablar;

—Buenas noches, sean bienvenidos a un año mas en Hogwarts, demos un minuto de silencio por las personas que ya no están —una vez pasado el minuto de respeto, volvió a hablar —Me alegra poder verlos nuevamente, espero que este sea un año de reconciliación, un año para pedir perdón y para perdonar, para poder sanar las heridas que a pesar de los años, aun no cicatrizan. Ya todos fuimos testigos de lo que el odio puede hacer en una persona, es momento de iniciar de nuevo

Luego de los aplausos dados a las palabras del director que les sacaron algunas lágrimas a mas de uno, el profesor se retiro de la tarima y la profesora Mcgonagall tomó su lugar.

—Los prefectos de este año serán: Ronald y Ginevra Weasley por Gryffindor.Justin Finch-Flechley y Hanna Abbott por Hufflepuff. Michael Córner y Luna Lovegood por Ravenclaw y Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson por Slytherin.

Los aplausos para los nuevos prefectos interrumpieron a la profesora, unos segundos después, ella volvió a hablar.

—Y por ultimo, han pasado tantas cosas desde la guerra y ahora que nuestros antiguos alumnos volvieron, estuvimos conversando sobre quienes merecían el cargo como premios anuales así que para no ser injustos, este año sera diferente ya que los premios anuales serán cuatro, dos de ellos han tenido excelencia en todo estos últimos años y los otros dos la tuvieron desde su primer hasta su sexto año que fue cuando sus estudios se detuvieron. Los nuevos premios anuales son; Olivia Darson por Ravenclaw, Dylan Ross por Hufflepuff, Hermione Granger por Gryffindor y Draco Malfoy por Slytherin

Luego de eso, la profesora se dirigió a las puertas del gran comedor para pasar a los de primer año siendo seguida por los aplausos por los nuevos premios anuales y que los gryffindor empezaran a preguntarse donde estaba la nueva premio anual.

•••••

Luego de la selección que a la vista del rubio fue aburrida, la cena transcurrió tranquila y luego de que acabara, todos se encaminaron hacia su sala común y los prefectos guiaron a los de primero a las que les correspondían.

Él rubio se despidió de sus amigos deseándole a Theo suerte como nuevo prefecto y se encamino hacia su nueva torre seguido de Olivia y Dylan ya que Mcgonagall los mando sólos luego de disculparse por no acompañarlos cómo era debido argumentando que debía ir a ver en la sala común de gryffindor por si Hermione ya había llegado.

Olivia era una chica muy bonita, tenia el cabello rubio y lacio que le llegaba poco mas abajo de los hombros. Tenia ojos verdes claros y la piel blanca.

Dylan era un chico casi tan alto como Draco, tenia cabello negro un poco alborotado y ojos verdes como Olivia salvo que los de él eran un poco mas oscuros y tenia la piel algo bronceada.

En su camino hacia su torre, los tres se detuvieron a observar por una de las ventanas. El cielo estaba muy oscuro, parecía que pronto llovería y mucho.

Los tres estuvieron en silencio algunos minutos mientras veían los relámpagos iluminar el cielo.

El rubio pensaba en todo lo que su vida había cambiado y en todo lo que aun le faltaba a él por hacer. Haría hasta lo imposible por enmendar los errores que cometió y lucharía por tener un mejor futuro.

Un minuto después, bajó la mirada del cielo al exterior del colegio y lo vio, parecía, por lo poco que veía, ser una persona que se dirigía al colegio.

—Viene alguien — les dijo y comenzó a correr hacia la entrada siendo seguido por los otros dos. Sentía su corazón latir fuerte, tenia un mal presentimiento.

Al salir y caminar un poco pudo verlo o mejor dicho verla mejor, porque era una chica y parecía por su forma de caminar que estaba lastimada, él se encamino lo mas rápido que pudo hacia ella y vaya sorpresa que se llevo al ver de quien se trataba.

—¿Granger, pero que demonios te pa...?—pero el rubio no pudo seguir hablando

Corrió la distancia que aun los separaba al ver como ella se desvanecía y tomarla en brazos antes de que impactara con el suelo.

— ¿Que le sucedió? —preguntó Olivia cuando ella y Dylan lo alcanzaron

—Por...favor...sueltame — susurró la castaña

—Tiene fiebre, esta delirando — dijo el rubio luego de pegar su mejilla al rostro de ella

—Sueltame...te lo suplico — volvió a susurrar ella

—Debemos llevarla a la enfermería y llamar a la directora —dijo Dylan

—Espero que no sea lo que pienso — dijo él rubio en voz baja

Draco la observó, traía la ropa rasgada, múltiples moretones y varios cortes. Reaccionó de golpe al pensar que mientras el meditaba eso, ella moría en sus brazos.

Siguió su camino hacia el colegio y apenas cruzo por las puertas se dirigió a la torre de premios anuales, Granger estaba inconsciente y con fiebre así que no sabia si estaría dispuesta a que todos se enterarán y eso pasaría si la llevaba con Madame Pomfrey,

— ¿A donde vas?, la enfermería no esta por allá —Dylan lo detuvo al verlo caminar hacia sus torre

—Ella no quiere ir a la enfermería, o me ayudan o no me estorben

La seriedad con la que el rubio les habló los hizo callar a ambos chicos. Siguieron al rubio en silencio hasta la torre, Olivia dijo la contraseña, entraron y siguieron de largo hasta la habitación que, supusieron, era del rubio, ya que esta no tenia ninguna inscripción.

Una vez entraron, el Slytherin la acostó en su cama, busco en su baúl y sacó varios frasco de pociones.

— ¿Que tal son en pociones? — les preguntó a ambos jóvenes

—Muy buena —dijo ella

—El mejor —dijo él

—Necesito la ayuda de ambos

Los jóvenes asintieron y comenzaron a trabajar.

Una hora después, la castaña dormía ya mas tranquila. Los chicos habían salido un momento mientras Olivia cambiaba de ropa a la castaña.

Cuando salió mas pálida que un fantasma, las sospechas del rubio se hicieron realidad.

—Tiene cortes, y moretones por todo su cuerpo. Algunos ya sanaron y otros son recientes

—Vayan a dormir, yo la cuidaré — al ver que ninguno tenia intención de irse, agregó —Hablaremos mañana

Ambos jóvenes salieron en silencio

Apenas escuchó los pasos alejarse, volvió a hablar — El bastardo que te lastimó lo pagará caro, te lo juro

El no se consideraba una buena persona por todo lo que había hecho, pero jamas se atrevería a lastimar así a una mujer.

Se sentó en una silla a unos metros de la cama y tomó un libro, dispuesto a pasar la noche en vela por si la castaña lo necesitaba.

•••••

Hola

Aquí esta el primer capitulo, esperó les guste.

Como ven Draco decidió cuidar de ella, veremos que pasará en el siguiente capítulo.

Saludos


	3. 2: Llorar No Es Señal De Debilidad

POV DRACO

Me desperte por un pitido proveniente de mi varita,era el hechizó de seguridad que la noche anterior había puesto desde la habitación cubriendo toda la torre,que me avisaba que alguien estaba ya a unos metros de aqui.

Me levante de la silla y con la ayuda de mi varita,me cambie el uniforme que aun vestía por mi pijama habitual y salí de la habitacion.

Al llegar a la sala comun me detuve un momento para poder observarla,anoche estaba mas preocupado por Granger que por la decoración.

Una enorme alfombra con el estampado del símbolo del colegio cubría todo el suelo de la sala,un sillón grande donde él supuso, cabrian cuatro o cinco personas seguido de dos sillones individuales uno color rojo y el otro color verde,rodeaban una grande y bonita chimenea sobre la cual reposaban colgando de la pared,los estandartes de gryffindor y slytherin.

Entre el sillón y la chimenea había una mesita de centro y en ella reposaba una figura algo curiosa,era un águila,un león,una serpiente y un tejón que rodeaban un pequeño poste donde una mini replica de una bandera con él escudo de hogwarts se movía por el poco viento del lugar.

A mi derecha se encontraba una mediana cocina bien equipada y a la par de dicha cocina había una mediana mesa circular color café con dos sillas,a mi parecer era un perfecto lugar para vivir ese año.

Los toquidos en la entrada de la torre me sacaron de mis pensamientos,así que rápidamente me encamine a abrir,apenas lo hice el sonido de un fuerte rayo me sorprendió, había olvidado que tambien habia insonorizado la torre por si las dudas.

—Buenos dias profesora— salude lo mas tranquilo que pude

—Buenos dias señor Malfoy. Solo venia a decirle que la primera clase se cancela por el mal clima y que la señorita Granger aun no

—Ella esta aqui— la interrumpi

— ¿Cómo que esta aqui? — me respondió sorprendida

—Si,anoche ella ya estaba aqui,le dijeron de su nombramiento pero no sabia la contraseña— sonrei internamente por lo bien que mentia

— ¿Y sabra usted por que ella no estuvo en la cena? —ella me miro con duda

—Perdio el tren y tuvo que aparecerce en los limites y caminar— respondí seguro aunque por dentro maldecía porque lo que dije

no era verdad

—Bueno,lo importante es que ella esta bien

—Si,supongo que aun duerme— le rogaba a Salazar porque ella no pidiera hablan con Granger

—Si,aun es temprano así que me retiro,pero antes una ultima cosa

— ¿Digame? — la mire interrogante

—No ande por la torre sin camisa,ya no se encuentra solo entre hombres como en su antiguo dormitorio,tenga respeto por la señorita Granger

Yo no pude evitar sonreír,con las prisas y lo que paso con Granger olvide que mi ropa de dormir habitual es solo el pantalón ya que no me gusta dormir con camisa.

—Lo siento,es que al bajar corriendo la olvide

Mcgonagall asintió y se alejo de aqui. Cerré la puerta y camine hacia las escaleras para subir al dormitorio cuando la escuche gritar.

—Mierda— corri escaleras arriba y al llegar abri la puerta de golpe. Ahí estaba ella retorciéndose entre las sabanas y llorando en sueños. Me acerque,me sente a su lado y acaricie su cabello mientras le hablaba;

—tranquila,todo estara bien,ese bastardo ya no te puede lastimar

Poco a poco la castaña se fue tranquilizando y dejo de retorcerce. Me levante,la arrope mejor y camine a la ventana de la habitación. Movi un poco las cortinas para poder ver el cielo el cual estaba gris y se iluminaba con cada trueno.

—Te juro que nada malo volvera a pasarte,apartir de hoy,te cuidare de todo y de todos

No sabia de dónde me había salido ese instinto protector por la castaña. Desde que decidi volver ese año luego de que mi madre me lo pidiera,yo ya tenia pensado disculparme con Granger,si,por muy difícil de creer que sea,yo me disculparía.

Ahora lo que también tenia en mente era buscar a ese bastardo y molerlo a crucius y luego lanzarle un aveda y eso seria poco comparado con lo que él maldito se merecía.

Luego de que la luz del relámpago interrumpió mis pensamientos,cerre las cortinas,camine hacia la puerta y tras mirarla por ultima vez,salí de ahi para bajar a la cocina a preparar café,en un rato debo despertarla y no se como reaccionara.

POV NORMAL

Tendría unos minutos que él rubio había salido cuando la chica se removió en la cama despertando de a poco.

Eemía que al abrir los ojos todo volviera a estar oscuro y sintiese otra vez a ese sujetó sobre ella,sabia que él ya no estaba porque aun recuerda cuando desperto en el bosque. Como lloro mientras se vestía la poca ropa que le quedaba entera y como había sacado fuerza quien sabe de donde para lograr caminar hasta el castillo.

Aun estaba conciente cuando vislimbro el castillo y aun recorba los fuertes brazos que la sostuvieron antes de perder el conocimiento y ese rico olor a menta.

Lentamente abrio los ojos y se enderezó de a poco en la cama,lo último que recordaba era a alguien acariciando su cabello y diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

—Ya nada estara bien— ella suspiro para tratar de no volver a llorar

Se destapo,vio que nada la cubría pero antes de poder alterarse,noto una bata a los pies de la cama. Se levanto despacio,le dolía todo el cuerpo y se puso la bata,se dirigió a la puerta sin ver bien la habitación,necesitaba hablar con quien la encontró y suplicarle por amor a Merlin que no dijiera nada.

al salir notó la otra puerta frente a la de donde salia y un cortó pasillo que los separaba, bajo por las escaleras lentamente y al llegar abajo,contuvo él aliento y cerro los ojos por lo que vio al frente.

Por Godric que no se esperaba eso,ahora ya sabia donde estaba. Sobre una muy bonita chimenea colgaban los estandartes de gryffindor y slytherin.

De todas las personas que pudieron encontrarla tuvo que ser precisamente él.

—Veo que despertaste,no debiste haber bajado aun— una voz la saco de sus pensamientos y se maldijo por no sentirlo venir.

Estaba por hablar cuando un horrible pinchazo en el vientre la desvaneció y hubiera terminado en el suelo si él rubio no la hubiese atrapado antes,él la cargo,subió hasta su habitación y la recosto delicadamente sobre la cama.

Unos segundos después el dolor se fue y la castaña pudo hablar;

— ¿Donde estoy? —pregunto con la mirada baja,ella ya lo sabia pero necesitaba oirselo decir

—En la torre de premios anuales en mi cuarto— respondio aun de pie cerca de la cama

POV DRACO

La observe, se notaba que ella quería preguntar algo mas pero no sabia como hacerlo.

—Nadie lo sabe —ella me miro confundida— hace un rato hable con Mcgonagall,le dije que llegaste directo aqui porque perdiste el tren,te apareciste en los limites y caminaste hasta el castillo y que cuando yo llegue,ya me esperabas— camine hasta una silla cercana y me senté

—Por que me ayudas— ella mordio su labio inferior en un fatal intento por no llorar,cosa que no logro ya que varias lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Me levante y sorprendiendo a la castaña, me sentó a su lado y puse un brazo por sobre sus hombros pero sin tocarla, dándole a ella a elegir si acercarce a o no.

Note el miedo en sus ojos pero aun asi se acurruco en mi pecho y cerró los ojos. Seguia llorando asi que la pegue mas a mi y deje que se desahogara

—No me gusta llorar frente a nadie,eso me hace ver debil— su voz sonó en un susurro roto y eso me dolió

—Llorar no es señal de debilidad. A veces la gente llora no porque sean debiles,si no porque llevan demasiado tiempo siendo fuertes

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Muy lindo este Draco verdad,él quiere cuidar de la castaña,

¿Creen que ella lo deje?.


	4. 3: Estaré Siempre A Tu Lado

**Hermione**

Cierro los ojos y recuerdo cada cosa de ese lugar, pero sobre todo lo recuerdo a él.

Recuerdo claramente las veces que me tomó a la fuerza. Mis gritos. Mis lágrimas. Las suplicas por que parara. El dolor. El asco que sentía y aun siento hacía él y hacía mi misma.

Parpadeó y ahora mis recuerdos me llevan a él. Yo sentada bajo la lluvia. Él llegando a mi lado y sentándose a pesar de estarse mojando también. La manera en la que me abrazó. Cuando me dio el anillo y me pidió que lo buscara si lo necesitaba.

 **•••••**

Abrí los ojos. Seguía recostada en el pecho de Draco, el dolor que sentía tanto físico como emocional era horrible. Aun me cuesta creer que todo eso pasó.

Lo sentí moverme y levanté el rostro para verlo

—Si no vamos a clase, tendré pronto aquí a tus amigos — él me sonrió levemente

No pude evitar sonreír. Quien viera que luego de lo que me pasó, precisamente fuera mi antiguo enemigo quien lograría que volviera a sonreír. Él destino suele ser muy curioso.

—Tienes razón, no queremos que eso ocurra por eso tu iras a tus clases y yo me quedare — trate de acomodarme mejor

—No te dejare aquí para que te deprimas — dijo él y yo volví a sonreír

—Estaré bien — mentí —Es solo que, debo estar sola

—Granger, esto te sonara falso en estos momentos y pueda que no me creas pero aun así te lo debo decir — lo escuché suspirar

Aun seguía recostada sobre él y solo asentí en señal de que lo estaba escuchando.

—Te pido perdón por todo lo que llegue a decirte y hacerte, se que una disculpa no basta pero es solo eso lo que te puedo ofrecer, eso y que me permitas ser tu amigo, quiero demostrarte que de verdad he cambiado — tomó aire luego de hablar tan rápido

Sonreí y no evite que varias lágrimas rodarán por mis mejillas ya que esto ya me lo había dicho cuando nos reencontramos en aquel lugar. Me acomodé mejor donde estaba recostada y le hablé;

—Te dije aquella vez, que no era necesaria tu disculpa, me ayudaste en aquel lugar y anoche cuando me encontraste, aun cuando tenías la opción de dejarme y aun sigues aquí conmigo. Eso demuestra lo mucho que cambiaste y claro que podemos ser amigos

Él me ayudo a levantarme y yo hice una mueca al ponerme de pie. Él dolor había vuelto mas intenso.

— ¿Aun te duele?

—Si, un poco

—Tal vez no debamos ir — yo iba a responderle pero él me interrumpió — y ni creas que te dejaré sola o vamos los dos o nos quedamos los dos.

Sonreí, nunca pensé que precisamente él me cuidara de esa manera, por una vez en mi vida me sentí protegida, con Harry y Ron era yo quien siempre veía que no les pasara nada, ahora Draco me protegía como si me quisiera.

—No se si pueda ver a mis amigos a la cara — me sincere

—Nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa Jean — él me miraba directo a los ojos

Yo sonreí levemente al recordar que hacia me había dicho que me llamaría en lugar de por mi primer nombre

—Pues, yo si lo creo — bajé la mirada

—No, digas lo que digas, no te dejare auto compadecerte — tomó mi mentón he hizo que lo mirara — Tu no tienes la culpa, esperó que como la bruja súper inteligente que eres no tardes en entenderlo

—No podré enfrentarlo sola — volví a bajar la mirada y sentí las lágrimas bajar por mi rostro

—No estas sola, cuentas conmigo. Si no estas a gusto en tu mesa ven a la mía, nadie dirá nada, lo prometo

Asintiendo y sosteniéndome de él, me dirigí a mi cuarto para bañarme y poder cambiarme. Mientras me bañaba no pudo evitar llorar como lo hice en brazos de Draco ya que todo esto era mi culpa, aun cuando él dijera lo contrario. Era mi culpa todo lo que me estaba pasando. Apenas salí del baño, con una toalla trate de secar mi cabello y lo deje suelto.

Me quite la toalla que cubría mi cuerpo y ahogue un sollozo. Todo mi cuerpo estaba lleno de horribles moretones y cortadas que aún no sanaban del todo, también podía ver las marcas de las mordidas en mi hombro y cuello y la gran herida de mi pierna ya cerrada.

Me senté en el suelo y llore nuevamente. No creía tener la suficiente fuerza para poder salir de esto y lo único que agradecía era que nadie mas lo supiera. Cuando deje de llorar, limpie mi rostro y me puso mi habitual uniforme y a pasó lento salí de mi cuarto con mi mochila al hombro

El rubio me esperaba ya también arreglado como siempre pero con ropas muggle, lo cual me sorprendió. Pero lo que me preocupó fue ver a dos chicos mas junto a el, vistiendo ropa informal también.

—Ellos son los otros premios anuales, Dylan Ross y Olivia Darson. Tejón y Águila respectivamente — dijo el rubio mirándolos a ambos — Sus cuartos están por ese pasillo —me dijo mientras señalaba un pasillo que no había notado.

—Tranquila Granger, no tienes que contarnos nada si no quieres —dijo Ross

—Si, solo ten presente que somos compañeros y si nos necesitas, cuantas con nosotros —le siguió, Darson

Las palabras de ambos me reconfortaron mucho, pero no puedo, no ahora.

—De hecho, yo si necesito tu ayuda, Darson

Los tres se alejaron de mi y hablaron en voz baja. Un minuto después, Ross asintió y tras despedirse con la mano, salió de la torre.

—Vamos Granger, debemos arreglarte —me dijo ella

Las dos entramos a mi habitación y Draco se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta donde se recargo y nos observó.

—Tranquila, Darson solo te ayudara a elegir que usar, te va a peinar y después se irá para que te vistas sola. Yo te esperaré afuera

Lo vi salir y luego de cinco minutos más, esta chica ya me había hecho una coleta sencilla, maquillado levemente y dejado unos jeans negros ajustados, una blusa blanca holgada y debajo de esta, una camiseta blanca sencilla. Un abrigo azul y un suéter del mismo tono.

—Si me necesitas para algo, solo dime, ¿si?

Asentí y la vi salir pero antes de irse me aplicó un hechizo para que los moretones y o cualquier herida sobre mi, desapareciera.

Unos minutos más tarde y luego de ponerme unas vans negras, salí a la sala de nuestra torre.

El seguía sentado en uno de los sofás individuales. Se puso de pie y con su mochila al hombro se acercó a mi.

—Darson lo hizo bien, nos vamos

Tomé el brazo que me tendió, ya había llegado el momento de salir de la seguridad de la torre, antes de salir por la puerta él me detuvo y me dijo;

—Estaré siempre a tu lado, no te preocupes.

Yo volví a asentir y ambos cruzamos la puerta en dirección a nuestra siguiente clase.

 **•••••**

Hola

Espero les guste el capitulo, que lindo es Draco.

Tratare de no tardar en el próximo, gracias por sus votos, visitas y comentarios.

Saludos


	5. 4: Juntos Lo Superaremos 1

Salieron de la torre de premios anuales hacia su segunda clase del día, caminaban uno junto al otro y platicaban de sus nuevas responsabilidades hasta que llegaron al final de uno de los pasillos que era donde debían separarse.

— ¿Segura que estarás bien? —él la sostuvo por los hombros

—Si, estoy segura — ella le sonrió

—Bien, pero no te iras sin esto — él le tendió un anillo plateado, con una esmeralda verde en el centro.

—Es...

—Si, es el mismo. Apareció unos días antes de volver al colegio. Este anillo esta encantado, si me necesitas solo piensa en mi y yo te encontraré

Ella sonrió, le empezaba a gustar este Draco protector, tomó el anillo y lo puso en su dedo,aun le quedaba perfecto.

Él aun no entendía porque actuaba así con ella, desde que la encontró en aquel lugar, luego en ese terrible estado la noche anterior y la cargo para llevarla a la enfermería, un sentimiento de protección hacia la leona había nacido en su interior. Desde ese momento se prometió proteger a la castaña de todo y de todos.

—Gracias Draco —la castaña lo abrazo y él sonrió

—No lo olvides, si pasa algo, lo que sea, solo di mi nombre y te encontraré donde estés

Ella asintió, se separaron y tomaron caminos distintos, ella caminó hasta runas antiguas y él a estudios muggle, clase que tomaba como parte de su trato para poder volver al castillo.

 **•••••**

En su camino hasta su clase se encontró a Blaise y Theo. Iban juntos unos metros delante de él. Caminó mas rápido y se puso a un lado de Theo el cual lo rodeo y lo dejo a él en medio. Sonrió levemente. Desde él primer año sus amigos tenían esa costumbre, decían que porque él media unos cuantos centímetros menos que ellos, aunque ahora los tres tuvieran la misma estatura.

— ¿Y que tal tu primera noche con Granger? —él moreno preguntó curioso

Draco se tenso, no era posible que ellos supieran lo que le había pasado a la leona.

— ¿De que hablas? —trató de no sonar nervioso

—Pues supimos que ya apareció y que durmió en sus torre —Theo lo miraba intensamente, como si lo analizara

Él rubio odiaba un poco eso de que las serpientes siempre se enteraban de todo.

—Mmm, todo bien, estuvimos conversando un rato, le pedí perdón y acordamos ser amigos

Mientras él rubio hablaba no vio en ningún momento a sus amigos a la cara, ya que se imaginaba lo que estaban pensando. Mientras tanto él moreno y él castaño se vieron fijamente unos segundos antes de asentir.

—Bien Draco, me alegra que dejes de lado todo lo que pasó — Theo sonrió levemente

—Es excelente que la leona te haya dado una oportunidad —Blaise sonrió mas abiertamente

Él rubio suspiró aliviado

—Si, aceptó mi disculpa y dijo que intentaremos ser amigos, ahora solo toca aguantarme a Potter y Weasley cuando se enteren

Los tres entraron en el salón y se sentaron en una mesa para tres, él trió sonrió levemente porque a pesar de la guerra y todo lo que pasó, las chicas que ya estaban ahí suspiraron cuando los vieron entrar y la mayoría se sonrojó.

Mas ahora que ya nada quedaba de los niños pequeños que antes eran. Tenían brazos trabajados por los arduos entrenamientos con los mortifagos y un cuerpo mas desarrollado que bien se notaba ahora que ya alcanzaban casi los veinte años.

Ellos agradecían ese hechizo que Dumbledore les aplicó en el brazo para ocultar la marca tenebrosa, ahora podían llevar las mangas de la camisa subida sin que todos los observarán al pasar.

 **•••••**

Para desgracia de Draco, la clase iba muy lenta. Unos minutos después, agradeció a Merlín el que uno de los aparatos muggle que la profesora utilizaba para mostrar a la clase (alterado con magia para funcionar) explotara por lo que pareció una sobre carga, con apenas cinco minutos de haber iniciado la clase.

Draco recogió rápidamente sus cosas apenas la maestra dijo que podían irse y sin despedirse salió corriendo, tenía un mal presentimiento desde que la clase empezó, por eso lo hizo, sentía que algo malo le estaba ocurriendo a la castaña pero no podía saber en que parte del castillo estaba, algo malo le había pasado porque el anillo parecía no funcionar.

Sería posible que el bastardo ese hubiera vuelto a aparecer, no eso no podía ser, él solo tenía leves sospechas ,no, él esperaba o mejor dicho, le rogaba a Merlin que no fuera así.

 **•••••**

Unos segundos después de iniciar su carrera, sus amigos lo alcanzaron.

— ¿Draco que te pasó?, ¿a donde vas? —pregunto él moreno

— ¡Ayudenme a encontrar a Granger! —fue todo lo que él dijo antes de seguir corriendo, tenia que encontrarla

— ¿Donde estas? —susurró

Él rubio corrió mas rápido por el pasillo, él moreno dio vuelta y corrió hacia la salida a los jardines y Theo cambio de dirección hacia la biblioteca, el castaño no sabia lo que pasaba pero pudo ver la desesperación en los ojos de su amigo. Siguió corriendo en busca de la leona.

Draco solo esperaba que nada malo le hubiera pasado. No se perdonaría el que por confiado, ese animal la haya vuelto a lastimar.

 **•••••**

El rubio continuo corriendo y volvió a recitar el hechizo del anillo. Por alguna razón el hechizo parecía no funcionar.

— ¿Donde estas Jean? —detuvo su andar al ver venir a Luna Lovegood en su dirección

— ¡hey Lovegood! —le gritó y ella alzo la vista del libro que leía

—Hola Draco Malfoy — ella lo saludo con una sonrisa

— ¿Has visto a Granger?

—No. Recién salia de clase. No sabia si había vuelto —respondió con su voz tan dulce como siempre

—Si. Volvió y me urge encontrarla — ella lo observó detenidamente antes de responderle

—Si la veo, te aviso

—Gracias

Y sin decir mas, la rubia se alejo y Draco siguió su carrera.

— ¿Donde demonios estas Jean? —se volvió a preguntar mientras doblaba por el final del pasillo

 **•••••**

_

¿Que le habrá pasado a la leona?

¿Verdad que es tan lindo ver a Draco cuidando a si de ella y todo histérico al no encontrarla?


	6. 5: Juntos Lo Superaremos 2

Mientras Draco iba hacia su clase, la castaña caminaba a la suya con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Le gustaba esa faceta del rubio, muy sobre protector, le hacia sentir que de verdad le importaba a alguien.

Cuando estaba por doblar en el pasillo que la llevaría a su clase, se vio atrapada entre la fría y dura pared y el cuerpo de un chico.

Solo tomó segundos para que empezara a temblar. No quería a ese chico cerca, no lo conocía pero no le hacía falta. La cercanía y el tacto era lo que no soportaba.

—Tranquila linda, no te haré nada, solo quería saludar

Y sin decir o hacer mas, él chico se fue dejando a una muy alterada castaña. Ella se derrumbo en el suelo y empezó a temblar.

—Tranquila— se dijo —Todo esta bien, no fue nada

Intentaba inútilmente calmarse, solo era un idiota que quería jugarle una broma. Pero por mas que se lo repetía a si misma no lograba dejar de temblar y empezaba a faltarle el aire.

Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico y lo sabia. La sensación de todo lo que pasó se repetía.

—No es él— se dijo —No es él

Tocó su mano buscando el anillo y el temblor en su cuerpo aumento ya que el anillo no estaba.

—Merlin ayudame —sollozó

El aire le llegaba cada vez menos y su temblor aumentaba. Las sensaciones de lo vívido se repetían, el pesó sobre ella, la sensación tan horrible de sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

 **•••••**

Ginny salia de su segunda clase y decir que estaba enojada era poco, cualquiera que la viera saldría corriendo.

—Apenas nos veamos los voy a matar — se decía —Cinco minutos, solo estuve ahí cinco malditos minutos

— ¡Weasley!

Escucho como alguien le gritaba a sus espaldas. No estaba de humor para oír a nadie pero decidió detenerse y ver quien le hablaba — "se educada" — es lo que su madre siempre le repetía.

Voltio a ver a quien le hablaba y toda su educación quiso irse corriendo. Hacia ella se dirigía Blaise Zabini.

— ¿Sabes donde esta Granger?

—No, ni siquiera la he visto desde que llegamos

—Bien

Y sin darle mas explicaciones, él moreno paso a su lado y siguió corriendo.

—Oh no Zabini, a mi no me dejas con la duda — la pelirroja salió corriendo tras él hasta alcanzarlo.

— ¿Que quieres Weasley?

—Saber para que buscas a Hermione

—No te incumbe pelirroja

—Pues te seguiré hasta que me digas

—Como quieras

Siguieron corriendo por varios pasillos, la pelirroja ya empezaba a preocuparse. Que un slytherin buscara a su amiga no podía significar nada bueno.

 **•••••**

Luna recorría los pasillos mas rápido de lo que solía hacerlo. Tenia un mal presentimiento respecto a Hermione.

Cuando dobló por uno de los pasillos, chocó de frente con algo duro. Al abrir los ojos notó que eso duro era un pecho y al subir su mirada se topó con unos hermosos ojos azul eléctricos.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto el castaño

—Si

—Perdón, iba distraído

—No te disculpes, yo también iba igual. ¿Tu has visto a Hermione Granger?

— ¿Buscas a Granger?

—Si, Draco Malfoy me dijo que le urge encontrarla

—Entonces vamos, yo igual la busco... Por Draco —aclaro al ver que la rubia volvería a preguntar

La rubia asintió y juntos recorrieron mas pasillos hasta que al doblar en uno, la vieron. La castaña estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazaba sus rodillas y se notaba que temblaba.

Lentamente se acercaron hasta ella y tras arrodillarse, Luna llevo su mano hasta posarla en una de las manos de la premio anual. La mencionada brinco asustada y se acurrucó mas sobre si misma.

—¿Hermione? —la llamó la rubia

—Esta en shock, sería mejor que no la tocaras

 **•••••**

Cuando él moreno y la pelirroja doblaban por uno de los tantos pasillo, vieron a unos metros de ellos a Theodore Nott y a Luna Lovegood casi sentados en el suelo, parecía como si le estuvieran hablando a alguien.

Al acercarse a ellos vieron a quien le hablaban y si que se sorprendieron al reconocer a la chica.

—Tranquila Granger, respira

—Luna, ¿que le pasó a Hermione? —pregunto la pelirroja

—No se, cuando pasamos por aquí la encontramos así

—Blaise, busca a Draco

—Para que quieren a Mal...

La débil voz de la castaña que sentada en el suelo lloraba y tiritaba clamando al rubio hizo callar a la pelirroja.

—Le enviare un patronus

La rubia movió su varita de la cual segundos después salio una liebre que se alejo rápido por el pasillo luego de que la rubia le susurrara algo. La pelirroja se arrodillo junto a su amiga he intento tocarla pero dos voces se lo impidieron.

—No la toques — dijeron Theo y Luna a la vez

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir algo, los pasos de alguien corriendo la interrumpieron.

El rubio venia corriendo por el pasillo, no se detuvo a preguntar por la rubia y la pelirroja, solo se sentó junto a la castaña y la levanto para sentarla en su regazo, la abrazo y empezó a susurrarle;

—Tranquila, todo esta bien, respira, estoy aquí — poco a poco la respiración de la castaña se fue calmando —No estas sola, respira, tranquila, juntos lo superaremos —Draco se golpeaba mentalmente, ¿como fue tan estúpido de dejarla sola?.

Minutos después, la castaña se había dormido en sus brazos, Theo y Blaise lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie con ella en brazos.

—Gracias a los cuatro. Vayan a la torre de premios anuales luego de el almuerzo si quieren hablar con ella -dijo viendo a las dos chicas

Y sin darles tiempo de responder se dirigió a dicha torre. Luego de un minuto de silenció Theo hablo;

—Nos vemos chicas, tenemos clase en unos minutos —tomó a Blaise del brazo y se alejaron de ahí

—Nos vemos mas tarde Ginny, tengo clase

La rubia se fue por el pasillo contrario al de los chicos dejando a una aún sorprendida pelirroja.

 **•••••**

Parece que a Hermione aun le queda mucho por superar.

Al menos Draco logró calmarla.


	7. 6: Sospechas

_Corria lo mas que se podia en el bosque. Sabia que era el bosque prohibido y eso la aterraba._ _Estaba descalza y tenia la ropa muy sucia y rota, al igual que un gran dolor en el abdomen pero aun asi, seguia corriendo._ _No sabia que era lo que la perseguia o dicho, si lo sabia y eso la aterraba aun mas._ _¿A donde iría?, no lo sabia, solo sabia que debia seguir corriendo. Debia correr y protegerlo a él._

 _Se detuvo unos segundos para tomar aire y poder seguir corriendo, pero una voz tras ella seguida de una mano en su hombro, la petrificaron ahí._

— _No podras escapar de mi, Hermione_

 **•••••**

— ¡NOOOO!

La castaña sintió el pesó de unas manos en sus hombros y estaba por gritar y pelear si era necesario hasta que el olor a menta y la voz de cierto rubio la inundó.

—Tranquila Jean, todo esta bien, respira, tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla

Él rubio se sentó en la cama y la abrazó, apenas ella se acomodo en su pecho, empezó a llorar.

—Ya pasó, todo esta bien, estoy aquí

Aun no lo diría en voz alta pero verla así de mal, le dolía y le hubiera encantado que su amistad no hubiera iniciado por ese motivo. Se juró a si mismo que nadie volvería a lastimarla, primero tendrían que matarlo.

Y pues si le preguntaran que es lo que él siente por la leona, eso es fácil, cariño, un gran cariño y deseos de protegerla que nació al recordar lo mal que la vio esa tarde bajo la lluvia y llorando. Mentiría si dijera que es amor, el amor toma tiempo, no nace de un día para el otro sobre todo cuando ha habido tanto sufrimiento entre los dos.

Pero quien sabe, tienen el resto de ese año para ver que pasa.

 **POV DRACO**

Luego de un rato ella pareció estar ya mas calmada. La separé un poco del abrazo y la observé, se había quedado dormida de nuevo y eso era algo que me empezaba a inquietar.

Entiendo que duerma sin interrupciones desde que la encontré y parte de eso se debía a la poción que le di.

—Evita infecciones, hemorragias, embarazos y algunas cosas mas. Usala bien Draco

Eso me había dicho mi madre cuando me dijo los ingredientes, como hacerla y esa vergonzosa platica también. Y se como hacerla sin necesidad de leer la hoja con todo escrito que aun guardo.

Espero que lo que pienso no sea verdad. No se como reaccionará ella si eso pasa.

Me levante y salí de la habitación. Justo cuando llegue a la sala escuche golpes en la entrada de la torre, fui y abrí la puerta encontrándome con varias personas, entre ellas dos de los que no me agradaba ver, bueno siendo honesto conmigo mismo, solo a uno no quería ver.

— ¿Que hacen todos aquí?

En la entrada a la torre estaban; Potter, Weasley, la chica Weasley, Lovegood, Theo, Blaise y Pansy. Esta ultima fue quien me habló.

—Nosotros—señalo a Theo, Blaise y a ella misma —veniamos a hablar contigo. Ellos no se

—Queríamos saber de Hermione — habló la pelirroja

—Ella esta durmiendo — en ningún momento me quite de la puerta —se sentía un poco mal

— ¿Porque no fue con Madame Pomfrey? —preguntó la rubia.

—Dijo que estaba bien

Observe a Lovegood y a la chica Weasley unos segundo, ellas parecieron captar lo que no podía decirles y asintieron.

— ¿Podemos pasar a verla? —Potter habló

—Repito, esta dormida pero si quieren, la pelirroja puede pasar a verla para que vean que no le he hecho nada, supongo que eso es lo que les preocupa

— ¡Pasaremos todos! —el pelirrojo intento pasar pero una barrera lo detuvo — ¡Qué demonios!

—Lo siento weasley, pero solo puedes pasar si alguno de los dos premios anuales te lo permite

— ¡Imbécil!

—Tranquilo Ron —le habló Potter para calmarlo.

—Con ustedes — observe a las tres serpientes —hablare mañana

Ellos asintieron y se fueron supongo que al gran comedor ya que apenas había comenzado la cena así que no debían tardar.

—Tu también puedes pasar, rubia

Y tal como lo dije, ambas pasaron sin problemas

—Ustedes podrán hablar con ella mañana — y sin decir mas, les cerré la puerta en al cara a los leones.

Una vez adentro, guíe a la leona y a la águila a mi habitación lo cual sorprendió a ambas chicas pero cuando estaban por preguntar, yo abrí la puerta para que pasaran.

Cuando se asomaron, la vieron dormida sobre mi gran cama cubierta por finas sabanas verdes, se acercaron y comprobaron que la leona si dormía profundamente.

Salieron de mi habitación y los tres bajamos a la sala. Antes de que la mini Weasley preguntara que hacia su amiga en mi habitación yo mismo respondí;

—Ella esta en mi habitación porque yo no podía pasar a la de ella — como si esa fuera explicación suficiente, las chicas asintieron

— ¿Que le pasó en realidad? —me preguntó la pelirroja

— ¿Fue un ataque de pánico verdad? —preguntó la rubia

Yo no sabia que responder. No puedo simplemente decirles lo que le pasó a Jean, ella no me lo perdonaría.

—Si, fue un ataque de pánico y sobre que es lo que tiene, eso deberán preguntárselo a ella. No es algo de lo que yo pueda hablar

—Entonces si sabes que es — volvió a decir la pelirroja mas como afirmación que pregunta

—Si, pero no me corresponde a mi decirles nada

Ambas asintieron y caminaron hasta salir de la torre, apenas se fueron, cerré y camine hacia las escaleras.

En el camino apague las luces con un movimiento de varita(si, ya hay electricidad en hogwarts) y subí a mi cuarto. Entre, cerré la puerta tras de mi y me senté en la cama junto a ella.

—No se que pasará de aquí en adelante pero suceda lo que suceda estaremos juntos

 **•••••**

¡Feliz Navidad Y Feliz Año Nuevo A Todas!

Aquí les traje un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.

¿Que creen que es lo que Draco sospecha?


	8. 7: Nuevas Noticias Y Algunas Promesas

Unos muy lindos pero tristes ojos color miel se abrían por el sol que entraba por la ventana. Se sentó lentamente y observó la habitación. Desde que había vuelto ese año, eran ya dos veces en las que había despertado ahí.

Paseó su vista buscándolo y lo encontró en un sofá cerca de la ventana con un libro en su pecho mientras dormía profundamente.

Se levantó lentamente y cuando estuvo de pie volvió a sentir ese mismo mareo y un leve dolor en el vientre, al menos ya no le dolía tanto.

Camino sosteniéndose de la pared hasta que llegó a la puerta, salio de la habitación y llego hasta la suya, entro a su baño y tras desvestirse procedió a tomar una ducha.

Volvió a llorar mientras el agua se llevaba las lágrimas. Por mas que trataba de no hacerlo la tristeza siempre la consumía, sobre todo por que tenia cierta idea del porque de su dolor en el vientre.

Cuando termino su ducha, salio envuelta en una toalla y camino lentamente hasta su baúl, sacó de ahí una maleta mas pequeña y de esta sacó una cajita rectangular color azul, volvió al al baño y procedió a hacer la prueba.

 **•••••**

En la otra habitación. El rubio despertó sobre saltado y se sentó mejor en el sofá mientras recorría su habitación con la mirada buscándola.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, asomó solo su cabeza y pudo oír una puerta cerrándose en el cuarto de ella así que supuso que se había metido al baño.

Volvió a su cuarto y también tomo una ducha, quince minutos después ya estaba listo, tomó su mochila y salió de su cuarto, se detuvo en el de ella y tocó la puerta;

—Jean, ¿ya estas lista?

No obtuvo respuesta y se empezó a preocupar, ella estaba muy inestable emocionalmente y no debía dejarla sola.

—Jean, ¿estas bien?

Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta y eso lo preocupo aun mas, así que sin pedir permiso irrumpió en la habitación y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no había ningún hechizo que le impidiera entrar como normalmente los había.

Reviso la habitación y no encontró a nadie así que caminó hasta el baño y tocó;

—Hey, ¿estas ahí?

El hecho de no obtener respuesta sólo lo estaba alterando mas. Segundos después, un suave pero audible quejido de dolor se escuchó desde adentro.

—Hermione por Salazar dime algo

Otro quejido fue su respuesta así que intento abrir la puerta, encontrándola bloqueada.

Cuando estaba por usar su varita, la puerta se abrió sola y un cuerpo chocó con el de él. Ella lo había abrazado y se aferraba a él mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

— ¿Que te pasó? —ella no respondió, solo siguió llorando aferrada a él.

Como pudo, el rubio camino con ella a la cama hasta lograr sentarse y sentándola a ella en su regazo, la rodeo con sus brazos y le hablaba para tratar de calmarla. Luego de varios minutos y aun llorando, ella habló;

—Estoy embarazada

Decir que Draco estaba sorprendido era poco, aunque eso era algo que él ya presentía. La pregunta era como es que fue posible, la poción que le dio debía evitarlo.

" _Que fue lo que le hiciste, bastardo"_

Trató de alejar sus pensamientos, primero debía lograr que la castaña se calmara.

—Hermione mirame —ella negó —Vamos leona, ¿mirame si?

Ella, aun llorando, alzo un poco la cabeza que había escondido en el cuello del rubio y lo observó.

—Todo estará bien —ella negó y volvió a bajar la mirada

—No se que es lo que haré —a él le dolió verla llorar así.

—Pues, ahora te vestirás y bajaremos a desayunar —ella alzo la mirada y lo vio sorprendida.

—No me mires así, tu y él bebe deben cuidarse

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero él negó con la cabeza y la ayudo a levantarse, ella ya había dejado de llorar. Cuando los dos estuvieron de pie, él habló;

—Ahora te arreglaras, te espero abajo, debo darte algo antes de irnos

—Pero Draco

—Pero nada, te espero abajo. Tu y nuestro bebe deben comer

Él rubio le sonrió y salio de la habitación dejando a una anonadada chica.

 **POV DRACO**

Diez minutos después, ambos nos encontrábamos en la sala de la torre. Ella se había sentado en uno de los sofás individuales ya que aun se sentía mal y yo aun me mantenía de pie en espera de lo que ella fuera ha decirme.

— ¿Porque?

¿Porque?, eso mismo me pregunté yo cuando salí de la habitación de ella. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso?, entonces recordé algo que yo mismo le había dicho esa tarde que la encontré. Eso fue suficiente para que tuviera valor para continuar.

—Escucha y no interrumpas, por favor

Ella asintió y yo respiré profundo, caminé hasta donde ella estaba sentada y me senté en una mesita de centro que había en frente.

—No me caracterizo precisamente por ser valiente pero cuando prometo algo, no me detengo hasta cumplirlo

Suspire una vez mas y tomé su mano, ella me observó fijamente.

—Y aquí frente a ustedes, prometo hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para hacerlos felices, prometo que nada les faltara a mi lado y prometo hacer hasta lo imposible por que el amor nazca entre los dos

Ella me sonrió enternecida por mis palabras mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Esto que estoy haciendo es repentino pero se que es lo correcto. No se exactamente porque, pero siento que con ella puedo tener otra oportunidad. Una nueva vida. Dicen que el amor nace de la convivencia así que veremos que es lo que pasa.

—Y yo te prometo y me prometo a mi misma lograr que te enamores de mi, se que esto no sera fácil pero prometo que mientras tu así lo quieras, lo intentaremos juntos —se acercó hasta mi rostro y beso mi mejilla

Yo sonreí y tras ayudarla a levantarse, la abrace, ella acomodo su rostro en mi hombro. Así estuvimos un par de minutos mas hasta que yo volví a hablar;

—No quiero, pero debemos de ir a clase —ella río por el tono triste en que lo dije

—Como premios anuales no podemos faltar...mas

—No te preocupes, tus faltas están justificadas, no hay problema — le dije para que esté tranquila

Ambos nos separamos de ese cómodo abrazo. Cuando ella estaba por alejarse del sillón yo la detuve tomando su mano y cuando volteo la tome por la cintura y tras arrodillarme, pegué mi boca a su estomago.

—Oiste bebé, mamá le dio una oportunidad a papá, los tres lucharemos para que esto funcioné y juntos seamos una familia

Hermione empezó a llorar de nuevo así que me levante y la volví a abrazar. Tal vez entre los dos podamos espantar los demonios que nos rodean.

Minutos después, ambos cruzamos la puerta de la torre. Ahora tocaba enfrentar a todo el colegio.

Antes de empezar a caminar le rodie los hombros de forma protectora y ella se apego mas a mi pecho. Ambos nos miramos, nos sonreímos y así abrazados caminamos hacia el gran comedor.

 **•••••**

¿Quien mas se emociono con todo lo que le dijo Draco a Hermione?

Ya veremos que pasará...


	9. 8: Crueles Palabras

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!.**

 **Pauli Jean Malfoy: Si que es una responsabilidad muy grande la que Draco decidio asumir. Veremos que tal salen las cosas y esperemos que Hermione mejore.**

 **Aidazamayoa: Ya veremos como se va formando la relacion entre los dos. Sobre quien será el violador, abrá que esperar.**

 **Emy song: Gracias a ti por leer las cosas locas que salen de mi cabeza.**

 **Caro 2728: Estoy tratando de subir mas. Este fic esta casi completo en wattpad asi que solo estoy editando.**

 **•••••**

Cuando estaban por doblar el pasillo que los llevaría al gran comedor, el rubio la detuvo.

— ¿Que pasa?

—Quiero que tengas esto

Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó una mediana cajita. La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida pero antes de que ella dijera algo, él la interrumpió mientras se alejaba levemente de ella.

—Esto—abrió la cajita donde relucía una fina cadena de oro donde colgaba un curioso aro delgado —es para sus protección y no acepto un no como respuesta

Él rubio rodeó a la castaña y le pidió que hiciera a un lado su cabello mientras él le ponía la hermosa joya.

—Y no te preocupes —la interrumpió al ver que seguro diría que podría perderla como le paso al anillo —Solo yo puedo quitártela, nadie mas

Se separó de ella y se agacho a sus pies, apuntó el suelo con su varita y susurro un hechizo que ella no pudo oír, segundos después apareció una pequeña pero a simple vista, peligrosa serpiente de un curioso color dorado, él la levanto y se volvió a poner de pie.

—Ella — señalo con la mirada a la serpiente — es Pandora, ella los cuidara cuando yo no pueda

Se acerco a la castaña y ella retrocedió un paso.

—Tranquila, ella no les hará nada, esta aquí para cuidarlas

Él avanzó hacia la leona y esta vez ella no se movió, el rubío acerco a la serpiente al aro que colgaba de la cadena y esta se enroscó en el y se transformo en parte de la cadena.

La leona observó el collar, era simplemente hermoso y que precisamente él se lo diera la hacia sentir mariposas en el estómago, definitivamente no seria difícil enamorarse del Slytherin.

La castaña se acerco a él y lo abrazó, Draco la rodeó con sus brazos y un minuto después, ambos volvieron a caminar hacia el gran comedor.

Cuando llegaron, suspiraron antes de cruzar por las puertas. Para sus desgracia la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban desayunando.

La cara de shock que todos tenían era única, algunos se quedaron con la tostada a medio camino entre su plato y su boca, otros abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

Es que ver a Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, entrar abrazados al gran comedor no era algo fácil de procesar.

Todo parecía ir razonablemente bien, hasta que una voz a sus espaldas (ambos seguían de pie en las puertas) habló o mas bien gritó;

— ¡Suelta a Hermione, maldito mortifago!

El mencionado no hizo ningún ademán de alejarse de la chica, simplemente ambos se dieron la vuelta para enfrentar al cabreado pelirrojo.

— ¿Que haces abrazada a Malfoy, Hermione? —Por el tono de voz de Harry, se sabía que estaba enojado.

Las únicas que no decían nada eran Ginny y Luna, que también venían con ellos, ellas solo veían de la castaña al rubio.

La premio anual suspiro y dirigió su mirada a esos ojos grises que empezaban a gustarle.

Él asintió. La dejaría hablar ya que esto era algo que ella debía de enfrentar sola, aunque él se quedaría ahí con ella para darle su apoyo y protección por si el pelirrojo hacia algo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a sus amigos preparar sus varitas disimuladamente, preparados para ayudarle a él si hacia falta.

La castaña suspiro una vez mas y pegándose mas al rubio, habló;

—Draco y yo somos novios

 **•••••**

Parecía que luego de las palabras dichas por la premio anual, el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Ninguno dijo nada como por un minuto, la castaña y el rubio seguían abrazados y de los amigos de este, parecía que solo Pansy y Daphne estaban levemente sorprendidas.

Luego de ese minuto de silencio, la bomba explotó;

— ¡¿Cómo que eres novia de ese imbécil?! —el grito de Ron dejo sordo a mas de uno

— ¿Hablas en serio Hermione? —hablo Harry mas bajo

—Si

— ¡No puedo creer que seas tan estúpida, Hermione!

— Hey weasley, no pienso permitir que le hables así

— ¡Tu no te metas, maldito mortifago!

— Ron no... —la castaña intento hablar pero una punzada en el vientre la corto a la mitad de su oración.

— ¡Hermione como pudiste ser tan estúpida de caer con alguien así, seguro que ya te acostaste con él!

La castaña bajo la mirada avergonzada pero no por lo que el pelirrojo dijo.

—Eso a ti no te interesa y mejor lárgate o lo terminarás lamentando

—Tu no eres mas que un bastardo, intento de mortifago —señaló al rubio— Y tu eres una zorra, dejame decirte que cuando a él se le pase el gusto, te mandara al demonio

El moreno y el pelirrojo se dieron la vuelta y Harry miro a las chicas que venían con ellos.

Ginny se cruzo de brazos y lo retó con la mirada a decirle algo mientras Luna solo lo veía fijamente. Ambos jóvenes se alejaron sin voltear a verlas.

Apenas se fueron, Hermione se abrazo al rubio mientras lloraba.

—Vámonos por favor —le susurró la chica.

Ambos premios anuales salieron del gran comedor rumbo a sus torre, a mitad de camino se toparon con la profesora Mcgonagall que les informo que se suspendía su primera clase ya que su profesora estaba indispuesta.

Cuando llegaron, el rubio dejó a la castaña en el sofá mientras iba. por algo de comida a la cocina que tenían ahí pero antes de poder llegar, el sonido de toquidos en su entrada lo detuvo.

Cuando abrió el retrato que cubría la entrada se sorprendió al ver a varias personas ahí, Slytherin y Gryffindor. Los chicos con dos bandejas en mano con bastante comida y las chicas con una jarra de jugo cada una.

—Les trajimos comida — Blaise fue el primero en hablar

Draco se hizo a un lado y los dejo pasar, Hermione aun seguía en el sofá sentada, pequeñas lágrimas aun rodaban por sus mejillas.

Las tres chicas le dejaron las jarras y caminaron hasta la leona. Ginny fue quien se sentó y abrazó a la castaña

—Tranquila — Daphne fue la primer en hablar.

—No debes llorar por unos idiotas —Pansy también habló —sin ofender Weasley

—No me ofendo ya que siempre supe que mi hermano era un idiota. Y Harry también lo es.

Los chicos prepararon la comida y los siete se dispusieron a comer.

—No tengo hambre —habló la castaña por primera vez desde que llegaron.

—Tienes que comer —él tomó un plato de fruta, tomó asiento en uno de los sofás de una plaza y le hizo un ademán para que se sentara con él

Ella se levanto y caminó hasta ahí. Cuando llego a su lado, él la tomó de la mano y la sentó en sus piernas mientras le ofrecía fruta.

Los Slytherin y la pelirroja veían la escena con una leve sonrisa, no es que fuera algo que ya esperarán, pero harían todo lo posible por aceptarlo.

 **•••••**

 **¿No odian a Ron?, yo si. pobre Herm.**

 **¿Quieren maratón?**


End file.
